The present invention relates to a glazing tool, and in particular to a glazing tool adapted to provide a smooth bead of putty between a newly inserted window pane and a window frame.
Normally, a tool called a putty knife is used to spread putty in the gap between a window frame and a newly inserted pane of glass to secure the pane in the frame. Putty knives traditionally are flat-bladed instruments with a handle having a straight working edge. When forming a putty bead, the putty knife is normally positioned generally perpendicular to the bead and drawn along the putty material to form a flat and aesthetically pleasing seal. Traditionally, the putty knife has been used for glazing purposes since it is an economical, durable, and lightweight tool which can be used with either hand. However, some disadvantages include the fact that the blade will rust and the finish wears off. The blade also bends under slight pressure and requires a considerable amount of skill to maintain it in a precise position in order to form a uniform putty bead. The professional glazer is normally quite proficient in doing this, however, most homeowners or first-time users of a putty knife find it difficult to properly use. Also, conventional putty knives because of their long handles, can be used only in open spaces. In situations where storm windows or other restrictions are present, a putty knife becomes difficult if not impossible to handle because of the lack of sufficient room to manuever the elongated object. Attempts to overcome the above-mentioned difficulties are primarily concentrated on redesigning the known putty knife blade by providing a specific area or edge which is adapted to facilitate applying the putty. Examples are shown in the prior patents to Hall (U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,333), and Strefling (U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,831).
The present invention provides a glazing tool which is non-sticking, inexpensive, easy to use, small, durable, and has the ability to establish the proper angle of application of the putty in the space between the window pane and window frame. It is adjustable, and therefore, can bead the putty and set the angle of application from the most delicate of window sashes to large steel industrial frames of commercial buildings. Once the proper angle is set, the glazing tool will maintain this angle throughout the entire application. Specific skills are not required, and a uniform smooth bead of putty is produced.
The present invention is formed of a block of solid material preferably including suitable indentations in order to conform with the user's hand. The bottom of the block is designed to accept an inexpensive, field replaceable plate having a smooth, non-stick surface and is used to actually smooth the putty. The bottom also mounts a guide bar which may be adjustably moved across the bottom surface so that when the tool is placed with one side against the window pane, the adjustment bar engages the window frame to maintain the exact precise angle at which the smooth exposed bottom surface sets between the frame and the window frame. Means are provided to adjustably secure the guide bar to the bottom surface of the block so that the guide bar is freely adjustable and yet can be tightened against movement when the tool is being used.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a glazing tool to lay a uniform bead of putty in the rabbit cut of a window sash; to lay putty in a straight line having the same height from one end to the other of the putty bead, thereby producing putty beads which have a better seal, beads which are more eye appealing, and beads which are comparable to those made by experienced glazers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glazing tool which allows less skilled, less experienced individuals to install putty in a rapid, flawless manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a glazing tool which includes an adjustable means of applying putty to various sizes of windows in order to maintain a smooth uniform putty bead.